The Land Of Angels
by SasuneUchiha
Summary: Sasuke's a meesenger of heaven and a particular red head has sparked an interest in him. But wait, the red head's in a relationship with Hyuga Neji! How are things going to progress? SasukexGaara, slight NejixGaara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the series or any of the characters...i wish i did though

A/N: I hope you enjoy this. I know I'm posting different stories like crazy but there her ein my computer, and have been, for the longest of time and now thatI can post them I want to post them all at once! hehe ENJOY!

A group of people dressed in black stood in the library, just standing there, reading the others thoughts. Now I am sure you have noticed that these people aren't really people, they are messengers of god, supposedly. They take and lead the spirits of the dead to the other side. These messengers, they were never human and they live forever, never dying, hurting, and feeling nothing. They need not to eat, nor to breath; they are only there to guide the dead to the other world. 

One particular messenger sat in an empty chair starring at a girl with navy blue hair and lavender eyes, reading her thoughts as she read an interesting book. She suddenly stood and left, remembering that she had to go pick her small sister Hanabi from school. The black haired messenger starred at her retreating back until someone else sat in the empty chair. He turned his gaze back to the seat to see a red haired boy. The black haired messenger tilted his head and leaned forward, looking intently at the red haired boy. This boy had aquamarine eyes encircled by black rings around his eyes. The messenger began to read the boys thoughts to hear the book being red.

This book, it was a sad and tragic one. Darkness surrounding most of the words, every character consumed in darkness. Why was this boy reading such a book? The boy blinked a few times and looked up to gaze directly into the messengers eyes startling him a bit. The messenger wondered if the boy could really see him, but then the boy shook his head and went back to reading.

'Why? Why do I feel as if I'm being watched?' The messenger heard the thoughts of the other and the side of his lips twitched as if he was forcing down a smile. Now the messenger couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Do you want to know the messengers name? By now I bet you have already found out this messenger's name, his name is Sasuke Uchiha, a very lonesome messenger. The boys name you ask? His name is Gaara, SabakuNoGaara; he too is a very lonesome boy. 

"Oy, Gaara, we're leaving! Come and check out your books!" A boy older than Gaara yelled. This boy had shagged brown hair and looked very dirty compared to the very pale red head. Gaara sighed and stood up, once again looking at Sasuke, or threw him perhaps. 

A question lingered in Gaaras mind as he walked out of the library, 'what was it?'. What was it that had made him feel watched, disturbed, and yet peaceful? He shook that silly question out of his head as he got in his elder sisters car and she drove. Her sister was a blond haired girl in whom she always had tied up into four pigtails, her name is Temari. His brother, which is the middle child, has dark brown dirty shaggy hair and darker skin than the other two, his name is Kankuro. Gaara was the youngest of the three and the quietest and self kept. He had short chopped red hair, a red kanji love tattoo in which he had gotten made by the age of eight. Their father died a couple of years back, none of the kids were sad about his loss. Temari had taken custody of them since she was eighteen going on nineteen. Kankuro was seventeen and Gaara was fifteen. 

"Are we almost there?" Kankuro asked and Temari shot him a glare. 

"Be patient Kankuro, it's not like I'm superwoman or anything you know!" She barked and he shrugged. Kankuro was anxious to get home because he had gotten himself a boyfriend named Sakon a couple of Days ago, they had decided that they would go eat in a restaurant and watch a movie today, so Kankuro wanted to get ready. 

Like Kankuro, Temari also had a boyfriend; his name is Shikamaru Nara, a very lazy boy with a very high IQ. Shikamaru thinks most things in life to be troublesome or a drag, but tries to keep it to himself while he's around Temari because she can't stand him saying that stuff.

And lastly, Gaara. He was also in a relationship with a boy named Neji. They had been going out now for almost two years. Neji was a very sweet and smart boy; he had long chocolate brown hair and lavender, almost white, eyes. He had a delicate form and was tall. He was a genius, always had the best grades in the school, loved by all, and rich. It's actually a miracle that Neji even liked Gaara, considering he had all the girls after him and he could have gotten anyone better than himself; thank to goddess for Gaara that the Hyuga prodigy actually had a secret crush on him but was too scared to say it. 

"We're here." Temari said cutting Gaaras thoughts off. He looked out the car window to see a car parked in front oft heir house. That car was far to familiar to Gara and his siblings. "Well, it seems like someone's here for you Gaara. Shouldn't you get out and greet him?" Temari teased with a smile. Gaara blushed a bit and nodded and got out of the car. The passenger of the other car got out as well with a delicate smile.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked a bit shy

"Here to pick you up of course, I got us two tickets to the play you wanted to see." Neji said and Gaaras eyes widened in both shock and amazement.

"You did? But-but I thought they were sold out…" Gaara stumble with his words and was quieted down by a pair of lips on his own. Gaara melted into the kiss, it was amazing. A hand rested on Gaaras left cheek as they tilted their heads for better access. Suddenly a cold chill went up Gaaras spine; he pulled away and looked around making Neji tilt his head in confusion. Gaara had felt it, the same feeling he had felt in the library. Was someone watching him? Yeah, right…who would want to stalk him around? 

"gaara? Are you alright?" Neji asked worriedly. Gaara blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, just…had a strange feeling." Gaara said as he leaned into his lovers' chest. Neji smiled and embraced him. That night was cold and a tad snowy out, so both lovers wore coats. Neji wore a long brown coat, a thin black turtle neck under it and black pants. Gaara wore a short blood red coat, a white long sleeve under it and long baggy black pants. 

Sasuke stood there with saddened eyes as he saw the two lovers embrace and kiss. Gaara had sparked an interest in him, but he had a lover. And besides, it wasn't like he could do anything in his current state, being a messenger and all. He vanished into thin air, not that any human would notice, and re-appeared at the library, his home. He saw his friend Naruto staring at a pink haired girl whom kept chatting with her friend whom was blond. Naruto seemed to fancy the pink girl; he did not see why though, she just seemed annoying like many other girls he had seen over the years. 

Sasuke walked over to the dreamily blond dobe of a friend whom seemed not to have noticed him there. The raven haired boy glared at his ignorant friend and suddenly slapped him over the head finally catching the others attention. The blond boy, Naruto, was rubbing the back of his head and glaring up at the Uchiha. 

"What the hell was that for, teme?" Naruto shouted frustrated.

"Just checking if you were still breathing." Sasuke said coolly.

"Of course I am teme." Naruto said quickly and Sasuke smirked and looked over at Naruto.

"No baka, you're not breathing, never were." Sasuek said and Naruto looked at him puzzled and once he got it shrugged his shoulders with a frown.

" Whatever…" He mumbled 

"I see you found someone to fancy." Sasuke said glancing at the bubbly pink girl.

"Yeah, she's really cute! Really strong too, and smart!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke snorted. "It's true teme."

"Sure it is baka." Sasuke said and walked away.

Somehow Naruto knew something was wrong with Sasuke if he had willingly gone to talk to him, well…more like insult and annoying him, but still, something was bothering the raven. He didn't know if he should help or stay put and let him deal with whatever the problem is alone. He decided he would leave the raven alone, since the other always fancied loneliness. He went back to staring at the pink haired girl in front of him; but his mind kept drifting somewhere else, over to his raven haired friend. 

Sasuke had begun to roam the library when he sensed something; he turned and saw the red head he admired, Gaara, and his lover, Neji. What were they doing here? Weren't they going to a play of some sort?

"Why did you want to come here Gaara-kun?" Neji asked his red head lover with curiosity.

"I, I really don't know…I just had this weird feeling when I was here before, and then I felt it again a little while ago, and I just wanted to see if there was anything suspicious or remotely strange here…but I guess not…" Gaara said a bit nervous. Neji wrapped his arms around the delicate and rather confused red head and smiled.

"Ah well, maybe there was a ghost following you today." He smiled as he felt Gaara stiffen. "I was just joking love." Neji said and Garaa leaned his head back and glared at his lover.

"Don't do that, you know I hate ghosts…" Gaara said angrily.

"Yes yes, after the Shukaku incident." Neji said and Gaara nodded. Sasuke wondered what they were talking about, the Shukaku incident. Was Shukaku a sort of ghost that had somehow scared Gaara when he was a child? Sasuke wondered but his thoughts were interrupted by the two lovers leaving. He decided he would follow them, even though he loathed the long haired boy Neji. 

The three of the arrived at the theater and they quickly walked in, only few sparing glances at the two boys holding each other in an embrace. They did not seem to care weather the two boys were gay, because many in their village were gay themselves. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as he saw a girl looking horrified by their presence, though many were used to it, others were not. It seems that the two lovers noticed the girls reaction and laugh out full heartedly. 

The two lovers, along with the uninvited guest, arrived at their seats and sat down. They had front row seats which, mind you, were the best seats you could get. Sasuke just stood next to them, though no one would notice him standing there at all unless they were messengers as well. The play was amazing, it was fantastic, and all three teenagers, one invisible, couldn't help but smile and gasp at every little magical thing that happened on stage. When the play came to a break, Gaara went to buy some water. He stood up and walked out after informing Neji of where he was going.

Sasuke of course decided to follow, he could at least stare at Gaara for a bit without the brunette in the way of his admiration. As Gaara walked threw the marvelous halls and came to a stop at the small souvenir store Sasuke just admired the small red head. He wished with all his power that Gaara could see him, even if it were for a mere moment.

Gaara turned after buying the drink and walked towards the hall when he saw a boy with raven hair dressed in all black leaning against the wall staring at him. The boy was really very attractive, so he blushed at the thought of him starring at him.

"Um, is there something wrong…?" Gaara asked a bit shyly. The boy looked startled and looked around for a moment before raising an elegant eyebrow at him. Maybe the boy wasn't looking at him; maybe he was just deep in thought. This made Gaara blush in embarrassment. 

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were starring at me. Sorry for….um...disrupting your thoughts." Gaara said hastily as he quickly moved away, but a strong yet gentle hand gripped his wrist and Gaara turned his head.

"You can…"The black haired boy shook his head and a smile graced the others lips. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Sasuke asked kindly. Gaara, not thinking at all at that moment just nodded. After he nodded his senses came back and blushed.

"Ah, but…I already have a boyfriend." Gaara said and he could have sworn the black haired boys eyes flash with something but was quickly masked with a kind smile.

"That's fine, you can tell him if you like, but I do hope you will come alone." Sasuke said and then suddenly remembered he had yet to introduce himself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way." He said feeling a bit nervous at being so polite,he never was good at it.

"SabakuNoGaara." Gaara said curtly.

"Nice name, anyway, I'll see you at the library at 8 on the upcoming Friday." Sasuke said and began to walk. Gaara stood frozen for a second and he turned to call out to Sasuke to see no one, Sasuke had vanished. 

Confused, Gaara went back to sit with Neji whom seemed to have noticed the quick change of mood in his lovers eyes and facial expression.

"Are you ok love?" Neji asked and Gaara nodded numbly. He couldn't even concentrate on the play before him, his mind drifting to the strange boy. 

Once the play ended Neji and Gaara headed home. Giving a goodnight kiss to his lover, Neji let Gaara enter his house. Gaara was happy to be back home, he heard Nejis car driving off and sighed. Tonight was strange.

A/N: liked? hate? tell me!- But I hope you enjoyed it instead of hating it...''...ANYHOW! Please review my story! if you do, I'll give you a Gaara plushie! holds out Gaara plushie  
Gaara: grabs plushie and burns it  
me: NO! tries to put fire otu but is 2 late why? cries  
Gaara: hmph  
neko-chan: here, have a Sasuke or Neji plushie instead! holds out plushies because sasune is to busy crying 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: you've read this over and over again by others and now myself. I do not own Naruto the Series or any of the wonderful characters in it**

**A/N: Read and review! OH! And enjoy! XD - I also wanted to thank Mizuki hikari, kitsune33, and blackangel1994 for reviewing!! Thanks sooo much!! made me feel oh so happy! :D XD I hope you three will review again! And to the rest of you, REVIEW DARN IT!! lol - **

The days quickly flew by and before Gaara knew it, it was Friday. He felt nervous the whole day, he hadn't told Neji about this meeting with the stranger and felt a pang of guilt. As the day soon turned darker, Gaara began getting dressed which didn't take too long. He just wore what he would normally wear; some long dark blue pants, a blueberry sweater and a white button up shirt under it.

Gaara asked his sister to take him to the library and she did so without hesitation knowing that Gaara loved to read and must have been done with the books he had gotten days ago. Gaara thanked his sister and walked in to the library looking around.

Sasuke sensed Gaara and peeked over the rail of the second floor to see Gaara walking threw. He felt a rush of relief pass threw him as he saw the red head. He walked over and noticed that all the messengers of the library were looking at them and he glared at them.

"Gaara,glad you came." Sasuke said and Gaara gave a weak smile. 'You look ravishing in those clothes' Sauke was about to add but clamped his mouth shut. "How about we go and eat something." Sasuke said and Gaara nodded happily. Truthfully, Gaara hadn't eaten at all that day waiting to eat with this interesting boy named Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke took Gaaras hand in his and Gaara was surprised at how warm his hand was, even when the temperature outside was freezing, snow falling peacefully on the ground. He felt a smile tug at his lips at the eagerness in the elders eyes.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" Gaara asked curiously.

"It's a secret." Sasuke said placing a finger on Gaaras lips and winked making Gaara chuckle.

"You sound like a kid going on his first date." Gaara stated and Sasuke slowed his pace.

"Well, actually it is…" Gaara was shocked, Sasuek was joking right? How could this be his first date? There must be hundred of girls chasing him and boys alike! "It is true, and there is a girl chasing after me but I don't like her…"Sasuke said and Gaara wondered if he had thought aloud, which he didn't, Sasuke had just read his mind.

Seconds later Sasuke stopped in front of a luxurious restaurant and Gaara gaped at him. He remembered this restaurant; Neji was going to take him there for his birthday. Right now, that really didn't matter to the Sabaku, he wanted to eat there and with this boy.

"But…are you sure you can pay this?" Gaara asked and Sasuke smirked, Gaara found that the smirk really fitted Sasuke, it made him look as if he were born to smirk.

"Don't worry about that, my brother was more than happy to lend me some of his money. Itachi's always been like that with me." Sasuek said and Gaara nodded. "Don't worry about it Gaa-kun, I'm not going to poison you or anything." Sasuke chuckled and Gaara felt something crawl down his spine. How could Sasuke make Gaara so nervous and feel so…so safe by just simple touches and by calling his name.

"Al-alright…"Gaara let him be lead inside where a waiter seated them next to a window that overlooked the ocean, the lights of the city flashing beautifully at the edges of it, the stars sparkling brilliantly in the vast night sky.

"Wow…"Gaara mused as he sat down. Sasuke smiled at the sparkling emerald eyes that looked around the restaurant in amusement.

"I'm glad you like it." Sasuke coed and Gaara blushed at his own attitude and nodded shyly. "What would you like Gaa-chan? You can have anything you want." Sasuke stated and Gaara nodded hesitantly.

"Alright….what are you going to have Sasuke?" Gaara asked as he read the menu.

"Hm..well..I suppose I'll just have the sirloin steak with mushroom and mashed potatoes on the side. This is actually the first time I've come here…"Sasuek stated truthfully, he had seen the restaurant many times but never actually had a reason to go inside.

"Really? Mine to.."Gaara said a bit happier. "But why aren't you as excited as I am?" He asked and received a smile.

"Because I have something even more beautiful and extraordinary sitting right infront of me." Sasuke said and Gaara turned as red as his hair.

Gaara shook his head. He couldn't be attractive to this guy, he had…um..Neji! Yeah, him. How in the world did he manage to forget the name of his lover of almost three years? This was bad, he shouldn't have even come, something in the back of his head said. Another voice though, told him quite the opposite. Telling him that Neji had become a bore, no, that he always was, only that he was superbly gorgeous and that's what had attracted him to the lavender eyed boy. But this one, this boy named Sasuke infront of him, was extraordinary, he was special. That he wasn't something everyone could have.

Sasuke watched a bit puzzled at how the red head looked, he seemed puzzled and lost in thought. Sasuke wanted to know what exactly what running threw the red heads head at the moment, but decided against it. Knowing that it was better to let his love affection have his privacy.

"Sasuke…" Gaara said eyes casted downwards.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked raising a delicate eyebrow at the red.

"Why don't you have a lover?" Gaara asked raising his head.

"Hmm…because I didn't have any interest in anyone. You, on the other hand, caught my interest, the first." Sasuke said a small smile grazing his lips as he thought on how many times he had sen people come and go and yet had felt nothing for them, and then Gaara had come along and made him feel lonely, made him feel want.

"Oh…" Gaara blushed. "But, I can't go out with you, I do have a boyfriend." Gaara said and a voice shouted at him in his head. Telling him to shut up and not bring the lavender eyed boy into their conversation.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, though on the inside he felt something clench in sadness. "I understand perfectly clear, don't worry, I won't bother you again after this dinner." Sasuke smiled. "I juts wanted a something to keep me company, a sweet memory." Sasuke said

Gaara felt like crying, he didn't want Sasuke to just leave and never see him again! He wanted to tell him that, but something held him back. The thoughts of him and Neji over the years held him back. And so he gave a small nod. "Alright."

The rest of the dinner went quite quietly, and uncomfortable. They would speak every now and then the time came for them t part. Sasuke was at the moment paying for the bill as he smiled at the waitress.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Gaara said

"Yeah, good bye." Sasuke said placing his hands in his pockets as they stood and walked towards the door. "Stay happy." Sasuke told Gaara with a closed eye smile as Gaaras back was turned to him to walk away. Hearing these words, Gaara spun around to see nothing, Sasuke had vanished with the wind.

Gaara arrived at his house and walked over to his room, but to his surprise, he saw his siblings with Neji, his lover. They were talking and laughing, until they noticed him.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Gaara asked curiously stepping over to them.

"Err…he's just here…looking for you…right Neji?" Temari said nervously.

"Of course,": Neji smiled kindly, making Gaara feel extra guilty for deceiving him behind his back.

"Really? Why?" Gaara asked

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie." Neji said and Gaara shrugged. It was late, and something felt different. But, it could just be the guilt of going to eat with a total stranger, feeling a tad bit attracted to the stranger, and then forgetting Nejis name, yup, that could be it.

"Sure, what are we going to see?" Gaara asked

"How about we go and watch Sweeny Todd?" Neji asked and Gaara nodded. He wanted to see that movie since it had come out, and he couldn't wait to see it.

"Perfect!" Gaara chirped bubbly feeling like a little kid getting his favorite candy.

"Then lets go, it should start soon." Neji said as he stood from the couch. They headed for the door and he waved good bye to Gaaras siblings before they left and closed the door. They walked over to the car and Neji opened the door for the red head.

"Thanks Sa…Neji." Gaara said and was thankful Neji hadn't caught the slight switch of names. Hopefully he thought Gaara was going to say sweetheart. Whatever the case Gaara felt his heart clench in regret. He bit his lip as Neji drove off, thinking about Sasuke. Somehow it all seemed surreal and…just horribly timed. If only he had met Sasuke years ago, then he would be with the perfect raven instead of Neji. Sahking his head ot get those thoughts out, he felt horrible right now. How could he think of Neji that way?

"Are you alright Gaara-koi?" Neji asked and Gaara nodded.

"I'm fine, sorry for worrying you. I'm just…thinking…" Gaara said, his words fading as they passed the restaurant he had just eaten in with Sasuke. And image of a smirking and smiling Sasuke appeared and he held back the urge to scream, his throat tightening.

"Alright…" Neji sighed. Neji flet something different in Gaara, well, today at least. It was as if Gaara was about to break, but he didn't know why. And just as he was planning for their trip in the next few days. He sighed audibly but went unnoticed by the red head. 'I hope he'll be alright.' Neji thought as he parked in front of the theaters.

They got out to watch the movie and Gaara was thankful that the movie kept his mind occupied. He was trying to memorize the songs. He might not look it but he loved musicals. He loved West Side Story, especially the song of America. When the movie finished his head was only filled with the movie, no trace of Sasuke in his thoughts…for now.

"That was great!" Gaara said with a smile.

"Glad you liked it. We can see Untraceable next if you want. I don't mind paying." Neji said and Gaara looked at his lover with big puppy eyes and Neji laughed. He went and bought them a ticket for the movie and they left to watch that one that started in a few minutes, they were lucky.

**A/N: Yeah I know, it was short….but please review! - No reviews, no update! hehe  
And again, THANK YOU Mizuki hikari, kitsune33, and blackangel1994 FOR REVIEWING!!have some plushies!! hands plushies to said three people :D**


End file.
